1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick disconnect coupling and more particularly to a quick disconnect coupling that very effectively prevents leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior disconnect couplings have proved to be unsatisfactory where it is essential that the coupling, whether in the coupled or uncoupled condition, will have no leakage or spillage. This is especially important in radioactive fluid systems where fast connection and disconnection of hoses or hoses to pipes by the coupling is required. Prior systems have required that the coupling be wrench tightened to prevent leakage while in the coupled position. Moreover, prior systems, because of their design and required relatively loose tolerances, have resulted in couplings that leak when lateral or longitudinal motions are imparted to the coupling. In addition, prior systems have often required welding of the mating flanges to prevent any rotational or lateral movement to prevent any leakage.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a fast disconnect coupling that virtually eliminates all leakage whether in the connected or disconnected position, permits hand tightening and employes a removable locking ring that is easily aligned with the flanges it is locking.